Red Rain
by Togale
Summary: Als Dante zu Ohren kommt, dass Nero drei Menschen getötet haben soll, führt ihn sein Weg nach Fortuna um sich ein eigenes Bild zu machen
1. prolog

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything having to do with Devil May Cry or its characters

_**Red Rain**_

Zusammenfassung: Der Alltag unter dem Dach mit dem pinken Neonschild findet ein jähes Ende als unerwartete Nachrichten aus Fortuna eintreffen.

* * *

Prolog

„Devil May Cry", kam es monoton von dem Mann am Schreibtisch. Keine Minute zuvor hatte er dort, die Beine samt Stiefel hochgelegt, ein Motorradmagazin auf dem Gesicht, die Augen geschlossen versucht den Nachmittag zu verschlafen. Aber das Telefon machte ihm einmal mehr einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Ah, du bist's." Am anderen Ende der Leitung hörte er unverkennbar die Stimme seiner Partnerin. Trish konnte kommen und gehen wie sie wollte, aber sie blieben trotzdem irgendwie in Verbindung, sich sicher, dass sie beide früher oder später wieder aufeinander treffen würden.

„Verstehe. Bis dann." Der Hörer des Vintagetelefons landete geräuschvoll an seinem Platz, ohne dass sich Dante dazu aufsetzten musste. Ihm blieb sicher eine Weile bis Trish auftauchen würde, also schloss er die Augen wieder als sei nichts passiert.

* * *

„Also?", fragte der Dämonenjäger, ein Stück Pizza in der Hand. Statt einer Antwort, landete eine Zeitung auf dem Tisch und Trish griff sich selbst ein Stück der Pizza, ging offenbar davon aus, dass der Mann der einmal mehr keinerlei Manieren bewies die Antwort selbst finden würde. Seufzend schob sich Dante den Rest seiner Pizza in den Mund, wischte die Hände an seiner Hose ab und griff nach der Zeitung. Auf den ersten Blick fiel auf, dass es sich um eine Regionalausgabe aus Fortuna handelte. Kaum etwas, was man hier finden würde, wenn man nicht wusste wo man suchen musste. Die kleine Stadt hatte es einmal in die landesweiten Schlagzeilen geschafft und sie alle wussten, dass das etwas mehr als ein Jahr her war als der sogenannte Savior zum Leben erwacht war und die halbe Stadt in einem Meer aus Dämonen in Schutt und Asche gelegen war. Seit dem, nichts mehr. Allerdings konnte es nur einen Grund haben, warum Trish ihm ausgerechnet diese Ausgabe mitgebracht hatte. Im Gegensatz zu Dante selbst, schien seine Partnerin achtsamer zu sein, insbesondere wenn es um dämonische Waffen ging. Yamato, Vergils ehemaliges Schwert, war noch immer in der Obhut eines gewissen temperamentvollen jungen Mannes, genau dort wo Dante es vor einem Jahr gelassen hatte, wohl wissend welches Risiko darin lag.  
Zumindest hoffte er, dass es dort war. Aber er bekam seine Zweifel, ließ die Augen rastlos über die Schlagzeilen gleiten bis er fand was er suchte. Halbdämon ermordet drei Menschen titelte die Zeitung. Argwöhnisch las Dante den Artikel der beschrieb, wie Nero am Tag festgenommen wurde, nachdem er drei Menschen, zwei junge Männer und Kyrie, eine bekannte Sängerin der Stadt brutal zugerichtet und schließlich getötet hatte. Weiter hieß es, dass zwanzig bewaffnete Männer nötig gewesen waren, um den Halbdämon in Gewahrsam zu nehmen. Zurzeit befände er sich in Haft und auf Grund der Empörung in der Bevölkerung sei ein Eilverfahren angestrebt um über ihn zu urteilen.

„Zur Hölle", entfuhr es Dante, vergessen war die Pizza, das letzte Stück fand gerade seinen Weg in Trish' Hand. Dante überflog den Artikel ein weiteres Mal. Mit Kyrie konnte, da gab es für ihn keinen Zweifel, nur die junge Frau gemeint sein, die er vor einem Jahr in Fortuna getroffen hatte. Absurd, Nero war vieles, unerfahren, hitzköpfig und vorlaut, aber sicherlich kein Mörder. Und Dante konnte sich kein Szenario ausmalen, indem der junge Mann diesem Mädchen auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt hätte. Etwas war gewaltig faul, es stank zum Himmel. Er warf die Zeitung auf den Tisch zurück, stand auf. Trish musterte ihn eindringlich bevor sie fragte:

„Was hast du vor?"

„Offensichtlich oder? Ich fahre nach Fortuna." Selten kam es vor, dass Trish ihren Partner wirklich wütend erlebte. Dante konnte es nur allzu gut hinter einer Fassade aus Spott und Hohn vertuschen, gab sich gerne, als würde er nichts wirklich ernst nehmen, obwohl sie wusste dass es nicht so war. Aber jetzt gab er sich keine Mühe zu verbergen wie wütend er war. Mit der rechten Hand packte er Rebellion, gab dem Schwert einen langen Blick die Klinge entlang, bevor er sich umdrehte und wieder zum Tisch kam. Ebony und Ivory fanden ihren Platz unter dem roten Mantel. Dann griff er sich die Schlüssel seines Motorrads und war mit schweren, langen Schritten aus der Tür. Trish sah ihm nach, seufzte und ließ sich in den Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch fallen. So wie es aussah konnte es ein längerer Ausflug werden und einer hatte besser ein Auge auf den Shop während der Dämonenjäger nicht in der Stadt war.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Es kostete Dante die halbe Nacht um nach Fortuna zu kommen, nur um vor dem nächsten Problem zu stehen. Um diese Zeit würde er unmöglich ein Schiff finden, welches ihn auf die Insel bringen würde. Als hätte sich selbst das Wetter gegen ihn verschworen hatte es auch noch angefangen zu regnen. Was als leichter Nieselregen begonnen hatte, war inzwischen zu einem ausgewachsenen Gewitter geworden. Der Wind peitschte den Regen durch die Straßen, ließ alte Laternen und Straßenschilder quietschend hin und her schwenken und Schatten werfen. Ihm blieb keine Wahl, er würde bis zum Morgen warten müssen um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Das Motorrad hielt vor einem der wenigen Hotels im Hafen. In der Ferne konnte man noch die Umrisse der Insel mit dem imposanten Schlossmauern sehen. Dazwischen lag nur schwarze, aufgewühlte See.

Geräuschvoll fiel die Tür hinter dem Dämonenjäger zu, weckte den Hotelier der hinter seinem Tresen über einem Buch eingeschlafen war. Bei diesem Wetter und zu solch gottloser Stunde waren sicher keine Gäste mehr erwartet worden. Der Hotelier schreckte hoch, warf einen Blick auf den Mann vor sich. Roter Mantel, weiße, regennasse Haare, Augen, kaum dunkler als die nassen Strähnen, so stechend, als hätten sie bereits alles gesehen. Auf dem Rücken trug er ein imposantes Schwert und der Hotelier fragte sich, ob eine solche Waffe sich, mit dem zweifellos nicht zu unterschätzenden Gewicht, überhaupt zum kämpfen eignete oder nur zur Show diente. Der Mann kam ihm bekannt vor aber er konnte nicht recht sagen woher. „Grauenhaftes Wetter oder?", fragte er und der Gast kam näher.

„Ja. Ich schätze, heute finde ich kein Schiff mehr?" Dante lehnte sich vor, griff nach einem Stift um sich einzuschreiben.

„Ein Schiff? Nein, nicht um diese Zeit und schon gar nicht bei diesem Wetter. Auf die Insel, nicht wahr?" Der Hotelier sah ihm dabei zu.

„Ganz recht. – Ein Zimmer für die Nacht. Egal welches, ich bleibe nicht lang." Dante setzte seinen Namen unter den Eintrag, schob das Buch zurück über den Tresen.

Der Hotelier warf einen Blick darauf, während er nach einem Schlüssel griff. „Dante", las er, hob den Blick wieder und schaute den Mann vor sich eindringlich an. „Sie sind Dämonenjäger", stellte er fest und sein Gegenüber nickte. „Ah, verstehe, verstehe! Wegen dem Jungen. Ja, eine Tragödie das ganze. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich wusste schon immer dass es eine dumme Idee war Dämonen oder Halbdämonen in der Stadt leben zu lassen. Sie mögen so tun als seien sie Menschen, aber es sind doch alles Monster." Der Blick des Jägers war ausdruckslos als er den Schlüssel griff und kommentarlos auf sein Zimmer ging. Der Hotelier beugte sich vor, sah ihm nach.

* * *

Es war kaum hell, da verließ der Jäger das Hotel wieder. Er war kaum ein paar Stunden hier gewesen. Der Regen hatte nicht aufgehört, aber zumindest war es kein Gewitter mehr. Im Hafen war nicht viel los. Vereinzelt traf man auf Fischer, denen das Wetter nichts auszumachen schien. Sie konnten es sich nicht aussuchen, wozu also darüber nachdenken.

Dantes Weg führte ihn an ihnen vorbei, hinunter zu den Fähren. Bald war der richtige Anleger gefunden und die Augen des Dämonenjägers musterten durch weiße Strähnen hindurch die Tafel mit den Ablegezeiten. Scheinbar war er zu früh hergekommen, aber er hatte sich nicht helfen können. Grundsätzlich war Dante niemand, der nicht den halben Tag verschlafen konnte wenn er es darauf anlegte, aber heute war er kaum in einen Halbschlaf gefallen bevor er wieder aufwachte, rastlos.

Es half nichts, er würde warten müssen. Dante suchte sich ein Vordach in der Nähe um dem Regen zu entkommen. Inzwischen war niemand mehr zu sehen. Die Fischer waren hinausgefahren und sonst trieb sich niemand auf den Straßen herum. Was für eine gottverlassene Gegend.

Die erste Fähre fuhr zwei Stunden später ab. Die Überfahrt würde nicht länger als zwanzig Minuten dauern und Dante verbrachte sie an Deck, behielt die Insel, auf der sich das Schloss und die Stadt Fortuna befanden im Auge. Der ewige Regen war ihm gleichgültig geworden. Das Wasser war über ihm, unter ihm und es sah nicht so aus, als würde das Wetter bald umschlagen. Je näher sie kamen, desto deutlicher wurden die Ausmaße, die die Schlacht bei seinem letzten Besuch auf der Insel hinterlassen hatte. An den Mauern, weit sichtbar, prangerte noch immer das Wappen des Orden, ein Symbol, das auch Nero einmal mit Stolz auf der Schulter seines Mantels getragen hatte. Nero. „Warte nur Kid. Nicht mehr lange…", sagte Dante mehr zu sich selbst und sah zu, wie sie in den Hafen einliefen.

* * *

Sein Weg führte ihn hinauf in die Stadt. Er würde erst herausfinden müssen wo genau man den Jungen festhielt. Dante bezweifelte, dass vom Hauptquartier des Ordens noch irgendetwas übrig geblieben war, nachdem es vor einem Jahr eingestürzt war. Auf dem Weg in die Stadt wurde er allerdings aufgehalten, als ein Schrei seine Aufmerksamkeit weckte. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte, bis er fand wonach er gesucht hatte. Ein junges Mädchen, vielleicht gerade einmal fünfzehn Jahre alt, lief ihm entgegen, schaute ängstlich zurück und Dante musste nicht zweimal hinsehen um zu erkennen, dass sie kurz davor war einer Assault-Echse zum Opfer zu fallen. Dante, der vor einem Jahr schon das zweifelhafte Vergnügen mit dieser Art von Dämon gemacht hatte, zog Ebony und Ivory und schoss ohne zu zögern. Die Kugeln trafen präzise. Die erste ging direkt durch das linke Auge, der Aufschrei des Dämons hallte ihm entgegen und sein Ziel riss den Kopf hoch. Das ließ seine zweite Kugel den Hals der Echse durchschlagen und brachte sie zu Fall. Alles was nun noch von Nöten war, war ein gezielter Hieb mit Rebellion.

Mit einem schiefen Grinsen im Gesicht wandte Dante sich wieder um. Solche Gegner waren kaum ein Zeitvertreib für ihn. Was ihn eher wunderte war, dass sich die Dämonen bis in die Stadt vortrauten. Der Wald, der durch das Hell Gate entstanden war hatte sie in Scharen mit sich gebracht, aber Dante war sich eigentlich sicher gewesen, dass in dem einen Jahr so gut wie alle dieser Kreaturen ausgerottet sein müssten.

Das Mädchen trat zu ihm, bedankte sich zögernd und schüchtern. „Nicht der Rede wert", antwortete Dante und machte eine angedeutete Verbeugung. Es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht, brachte die Wangen des Mädchens eindeutig zum erröten. Er begleitete sie zurück zur Stadt. „Treiben sich noch viele Dämonen hier herum", fragte er schließlich.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sah auf den Boden vor sich bevor sie antwortete: „Nein. Es gibt fast keine mehr, aber seit ein paar Tagen trauen sie sich wieder näher am die Stadt."

_Seit Nero nicht mehr da ist_, ging es Dante durch den Kopf.

„Sind sie gekommen um Dämonen zu jagen?" Die frage brachte den Halbdämon zum grinsen.

„Ich bin nur wegen einem bestimmten Dämon hier. Ein Halbdämon um genau zu sein." Scheinbar verstand sie sofort wen er meinte und nickte. Der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht zeigte, dass sie nicht die beste Meinung von besagtem Halbdämon hatte.

„Ich hoffe sie erschießen ihn", meinte sie leise und Dante hob eine Augenbraue als er das hörte. „Jemand wie ihn, jemand der Kyrie ohne zu zögern umgebracht hat, so jemand verdient nichts besseres."

„Wo würde ich ihn wohl finden?", fragte Dante schließlich als sie durch die ersten Straßen mit Wohnhäusern gingen.

„Die Männer vom Orden haben ihn mitgenommen." Sie kamen auf den Marktplatz und das Mädchen wies auf eines der größeren Gebäude. „Dort im Hauptquartier." Nicht ganz so imposant wie das letzte, wie Dante auffiel. Aber einen solchen Ort würde man wohl kein zweites Mal finden. Der Dämonenjäger fragte sich, wie sich die Männer vom Orden wohl nun fühlten, so ganz ohne Fallen und Dämonenwächter in scheinender Rüstung. Er beschloss es herauszufinden. Die Verabschiedung fiel kurz aus, nicht mehr als ein angedeutetes Winken von ihm als er das Mädchen stehen ließ und direkt auf das Gebäude zuhielt. Zeit dem Jungen den Kopf zu waschen.

Bereits am Eingang hielt man ihn zurück, fragte wer er sei, was er wolle und Dante verspürte nicht die Lust hier Rede und Antwort zu stehen. _Er_ war gekommen um Antworten zu bekommen. Also verschaffte er sich Zutritt und er brauchte weder Rebellion noch Ebony oder Ivory dafür. Für jemanden der sich beinahe täglich mit Dämonen rumschlug waren ein paar sogenannte Ritter des Ordens des Schwertes wirklich keine Gegner. Sein Weg führte ihn mit viel Geschrei und Gegenwehr schließlich in einen Raum, der von einem großen Schreibtisch dominiert wurde. An diesem Schreibtisch saß ein Mann, der ihm ein wenig verwundert entgegen blickte. Die Ritter des Ordens die Dante eben noch verfolgt und versucht aufzuhalten hatten, standen nun salutierend neben ihm.

„Was geht hier vor", verlangte der Mann am Schreibtisch zu wissen, stand auf.

„Sir, dieser Mann hat sich unerlaubt Zutritt verschafft. Er…"

„Ist gekommen um sich zu holen was ihm gehört", unterbrach Dante, der nicht die Geduld hatte sich das ganze mit anzuhören. Sein Gegenüber musterte ihn eingehend, dann hob er die Hand.

„Verstehe, ich kümmere mich selbst darum." Auf seinen Wink hin verließen die Ordensmänner den Raum und ließen sie allein. „Dante, nicht wahr? Mein Name ist Rufus. Derzeitiges Oberhaupt des Ordens des Schwertes." Er wies Dante an sich zu setzen.

„Das wird nicht lange dauern", lehnte dieser ab, blieb wo er war und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. „Ich bin wegen dem Jungen hier."

„Nero, ja. Nun, das ist ein Problem. Er ist bereits verurteilt. Auf sein Verbrechen steht die Exekution als Strafe." Dante hatte für diese Antwort nur einen spöttischen Laut übrig.

„Der Junge hätte diese Leute nicht einmal umgebracht wenn sein eigenes Leben auf dem Spiel gestanden wäre. Wer zur Hölle hat es darauf angelegt ihn loszuwerden? Einem Kind mit einem dämonischen Arm einen dreifachen Mord anzuhängen, wer hätte das gedacht." Er breitete die Arme aus und schüttelte den Kopf zu seinen Worten.

„Nun technisch gesehen haben wir ihm nur einen Mord angehängt. Bei den anderen beiden war das nicht nötig", antwortete Rufus trocken und Dante blickte ihn zweifelnd an. „Wie dem auch sei, sein Urteil wurde vollstreckt. Weshalb auch immer Sie hergekommen sind, Dante, es ist zu spät."

Der Dämonenjäger lachte darüber nur und meinte: „Da wird es schon etwas mehr brauchen als ein simples Urteil um diesen Jungen zu töten." Er hatte gesehen was Nero aushielt und Dante bezweifelte, dass irgendjemand hier im Stande war dem Jungen gefährlich zu werden. „Außerdem bin ich hier, um mir zu holen was mir gehört. Der Junge hat ein Schwert und ich werde es mitnehmen."

„Seine Waffen wurden ihm abgenommen, es steht Ihnen frei das Schwert mitzunehmen", willigte Rufus ein. So wie Dante auf dem Weg hier rein mit seinen Männern umgesprungen war, blieb ihm ohnehin nicht viel Spielraum einer Verhandlungsbasis. Aber Dante schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Dieses Schwert wird ihm keiner abgenommen haben. Wo ist er? Ich muss mit ihm reden." Sein Gegenüber verstand schnell, dass ein Nein hier kein Gehör finden würde.

* * *

Dante wurde hinunter in den Keller des Gebäudes geführt. Dort allerdings versperrte man ihm wieder den Weg und gerade als er dazu ansetzte klarzustellen, dass er dieses Mal sehr wohl Zutritt hatte, sagte man ihm, dass er warten müsse. Einen Moment später hörte er Schüsse. Erst dachte Dante, dass Nero die Geduld verloren und beschlossen hatte das Weite zu suchen. Aber die Schüsse stammten nicht von Blue Rose. Es waren unverkennbar Gewehrschüsse. Fragend blickte der Jäger den Mann an der ihm den Weg versperrte. „Exekution", erklärte dieser in einem Wort.

„Ich dachte die wäre bereits gewesen", antwortete Dante unbeeindruckt.

„Es ist die Dritte. Der verdammte Dämon bleibt einfach nicht liegen." Daraufhin weiteten sich die Augen des Jägers kaum merklich. „Laut Urteil müssen wir ihn erschießen. Aber scheinbar bringt das bei diesem Dämon nichts. Wahrscheinlich müssen wir früher oder später zu anderen Mitteln greifen. Es wurde schon darüber spekuliert ihn einfach zu begraben solange er am Boden ist. Aber meiner Meinung nach würde er selbst unter der Erde wieder aufwachen. Verbrennen. Ich sage wir verbrennen ihn." Kaum hatte er das ausgesprochen drückte ihm eine Hand die sich um seinen Hals schloss die Luft ab. Als er aufsah blickte er schockiert in Augen die unter weißen Strähnen hervorstachen und er konnte schwören dass sie rot schimmerten.

„Noch ein Wort und ich vergesse mich", zischte Dante. Aus dem anderen Raum hörte er Schritte, dann eine weitere Tür die geschlossen wurde, was ihm sagte, dass die Exekution vorbei war. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen ließ er den Mann los und ging durch die Tür vor ihm während sein Opfer nach Luft schnappend zu Boden ging.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter II

* * *

Was für ein Anblick. Der Raum, eher ein Korridor als ein wirklicher Raum, vielleicht zehn Schritte lang, ließ sich von zwei Seiten durch schwere Metalltüren betreten. Das fahle Licht stammte von den verglasten Deckenlichtern, die bei diesem Wetter allerdings kaum ausreichten. Der Boden und die Wände waren so kalt wie die Metallgitter an der Wand. An ihnen, gefesselt mit Ketten, die Hände zu beiden Seiten ausgestreckt war Nero, hing leblos, gehalten von seinen Fesseln. Leblos, so würde man meinen. Ein Eindruck, von dem Dante glaubte ihn selbst das ein oder andere Mal vermittelt zu haben.

Drei Gewehrkugeln, stellte der Jäger fest. Zwei in die Brust und eine in den Kopf und nachdem was er eben gehört hatte, nicht die ersten. Darauf ließ auch das Blut am Boden schließen, welches Neros Shirt und seine Jeans völlig durchnässt hatte und sich zu seinen Füßen rot glänzend ausbreitete. Vom Mantel des Jungen fehle jede Spur und das durchlöcherte Shirt gab den Blick auf den rechten Arm des jungen Mannes frei, so wie Dante ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Blau und rot erstreckte sich die Dömonenhaut von der Schulter bis zu den Klauen. Der sonst so eindrucksvolle blaue Schimmer nun verblasst. Dante durchquerte den Raum, trat zu dem Jungen und musterte ihn. Als er Nero so sah, konnte er kaum glauben, dass Yamato im Devil Bringer des sonst so aufbrausenden Jungen vor ihm ruhte. Die ganze Situation war untypisch und warf Fragen auf. Dante zweifelte nicht daran, dass Nero im Stande war von hier zu fliehen, dass er im Stande gewesen war sich nie festnehmen zu lassen. Warum war er noch hier?

Der Dämonenjäger fragte sich, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis der jüngere die Augen wieder aufschlug. Nero mochte das Blut Spardas haben, aber es war nicht so stark wie in den beiden Söhnen des Dämonenfürsten. Möglich, dass Nero diese Tortur noch eine Weile überlebte, aber sicher nicht auf Dauer. Dante streckte die Hand aus, strich ehemals weiße Strähnen aus dem Gesicht des Jungen, nun rot verfärbt von Blut. Nero hatte die Augen geschlossen, sein eigenes Blut lief ihm über das Gesicht, aus den leicht geöffneten Lippen. Dantes Augen wanderten weiter am Oberkörper seines Gegenübers entlang. Er konnte sehen, wie der Körper vor ihm anfing wieder zum Leben zu erwachen, Wunden anfingen sich zu schließen und dabei die Gewehrkugeln nach außen geschoben wurden. Auf Dämonenblut war Verlass.

Es dauerte noch ein paar Minuten bis der rechte Arm des Jungen langsam anfing sein gewohntes blaues Licht von sich zu geben und Nero ein gequältes Stöhnen von sich gab. Dante konnte ihm nachfühlen, dass es nicht die beste Art war aufzuwachen. So beruhigend es manchmal war zu wissen, dass ein Schuss in den Kopf einen nicht umbrachte, es änderte nichts daran, dass es wie die Hölle schmerzte erschossen zu werden. „Hey Kid", grüßte der Ältere als er merkte, dass Nero munterer wurde. „Interessanter Ort um zu schlafen. Nicht ganz mein Stil aber jedem das seine."

Von Nero kam keine Antwort, der Jüngere schien noch Mühe zu haben den Kopf oben zu halten, öffnete flatternd die Augenlider und schien nicht gleich zu erkennen wer vor ihm stand. „Hat's dir die Sprache verschlagen?" Ein Satz, der schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung gefallen war und Dante spürte eine gewisse Befriedigung ihn nun zu returnieren. Das schien schon mehr Wirkung zu haben. Aber die Antwort blieb Nero im Hals stecken, stattdessen brachte er nur hustend mehr Blut heraus, spuckte es auf den Boden. Dante fasste ihn am Kinn, hob den Kopf des Jungen ein wenig. Die Schusswunde in seiner Stirn war verheilt. Nur das blutverschmierte Gesicht erinnerte noch daran. Der Jüngere wandte den Kopf ab, befreite sich wieder aus dem Griff.

„Warum bist du hier?", fragte er schließlich.

„Das gleiche könnte ich fragen. Ist das die neuste Mode unter depressiven Teenagern? Die neue Art von Selbstmordgedanken?" Dante verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Verschwinde."

„Das trifft mich. Wo ich extra den ganzen Weg hierher gekommen bin. Nur um dich zu sehen", antwortete Dante und spielte verletzt.

„Yamato zu holen", verbesserte Nero grimmig.

„Ich hab mich schon gewundert, ob das Schwert meines Bruders tatsächlich noch bei dir ist. Offensichtlich scheint dein Interesse daran nicht das größte zu sein, nachdem du lieber hier rumhängst", antwortete Dante und nickte zu den Ketten. „Ich hab dir gesagt, wenn du dich umbringen lässt ohne es mir zurückzugeben werde ich sauer."

„Interessiert mich nicht", knurrte der Jüngere kurzangebunden.

„Lass den Unsinn", sagte Dante, plötzlich ernst. „Was ist passiert?" Nero sah ihn nur finster an, antwortete nicht. „Kid", kam es von Dante, eine Spur zu abfällig. In einer flüssigen Bewegung zog er Ebony, richtete die Waffe auf Nero.

„Wenn das eine Drohung sein soll, ist sie nicht besonders überzeugend", antwortete der Jüngere, zuckte die Schultern soweit es ihm möglich war. Der Schuss der sich dann löste ließ ihn nicht einmal zusammenzucken. Aber statt einer weiteren Kugel im Schädel, merkte Nero nur, wie sich die Ketten von ihm lösten, durchschnitten. Sie fielen klirrend zu Boden.

Der Junge musste schon eine ganze Weile hier gewesen sein, denn als ihn die Fesseln nicht mehr an der Wand hielten, machte er einen unsicheren Schritt nach vorne, stolperte. Die Schulter des Älteren bremste seinen Fall wie eine Wand, unnachgiebig. Dante packte Nero ums rechte Handgelenk, zog ihn hinter sich her. „Lass uns verschwinden."

„H-Hey!" Der Jüngere stolperte ihm unbeholfen hinterher.

Der Ältere beachtete ihn nicht, lief weiter. „Was soll das?", beschwerte sich Nero, versuchte sich loszumachen. Er bekam keine Antwort. Als man bemerkte, dass der junge Mann frei war, kamen ihnen bewaffnete Ordensmänner entgegen, versuchten sie aufzuhalten. Es gab ein mehr als kurioses Bild ab, als Dante den jungen Halbdämonen hinter sich herzog, wie man es wohl mit einem unfolgsamen Kind getan hätte, gleichzeitig mit der anderen Hand ihnen den Weg frei machte, darauf bedacht, niemanden mit Rebellion versehentlich umzubringen. Sie waren schon beinahe draußen, als es Nero schließlich reichte, sein Devil Bringer gefährlich zu leuchten begann und er den Teufelsarm schließlich dazu nutzte, den Älteren zu Boden zu bringen. Dante knurrte etwas Unverständliches, stand wieder auf, dem rebellierenden jungen Mann gegenübertretend.

„Wofür war das?", beschwerte er sich.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich was du hier tust?", stellte der andere die aufbrausende Gegenfrage.

„Von hier verschwinden!"

„Ich gehe nirgendwo hin!" Daraufhin musste Dante doch spöttisch lachen.

„Ein großartiges zu Hause hast du dir hier ausgesucht! Bist du so scharf darauf zu sterben? Das hättest du einfacher haben können", sagte er und machte eine ausladende Handbewegung.

„Was geht es dich an?"

„Dann gib mir Yamato", verlangte der Ältere, streckte die Hand aus. Nero hielt die rechte Hand in der das Schwert ruhte hinter seinem Rücken, blickte feindselig.

„Nein."

„Ich sagte, du darfst es behalten, nicht dass es dir gehört. Es ist meins und ich will es zurück", meinte Dante unversöhnlich.

„Du kannst mich!" Inzwischen waren sie umstellt und keiner der anwesenden wusste, was er von der Situation halten sollte. Scheinbar wollte der befreite Halbdämon nicht einmal flüchten. Rufus trat vor, verlangte eine Erklärung. Dante ignorierte ihn einfach.

„So wie ich das sehe, gibt es nur eine Lösung, Kid. Wenn du das Schwert nicht hergeben willst, dann wirst du eben mitkommen." Für den Dämonenjäger klang das mehr als logisch, vielleicht weigerte er sich gerade deshalb lange Erklärungen zu machen, als das Oberhaupt des Ordens ihn weiter mit Fragen zurückhielt. Langsam wurde es immer lauter. Rufus versuchte sich Gehör zu verschaffen, während Nero sich verbal und lautstark zur Wehr setzte, mit Flüchen und Beleidigungen nicht geizte. Dante wurde es zu viel. „Sie wollen ihn haben? Sie bekommen ihn nicht! Der Junge kommt mit mir, solange er sich weigert mein Eigentum herauszurücken! Und wer glaubt mich hier aufhalten zu können, der soll es versuchen", wandte er sich an Rufus und stellte seinen Standpunkt eindrucksvoll klar.

Nero allerdings wollte nichts davon hören, verspottete den Älteren. „Versuchen? Ich werde dir zeigen, wie leicht man dich aufhalten kann, _alter Mann_." Damit gab er Dante einen provozierenden Wink mit der rechten Hand, ganz in der Absicht sich zur Wehr zu setzen. Was dann kam, schien ihn doch kalt zu erwischen. Statt dem weißhaarigen Jäger stand plötzlich mit einer Explosion von dunkler Energie ein Dämon vor ihm. Zwei imposante, schwarze Schwingen breiteten sich aus, doch noch bevor Nero sie genauer ansehen konnte, kam der Dämon der eindeutig Dante war auf ihn zu, zu schnell um auszuweichen. Was dann geschah wusste Nero nicht, sank regungslos in die Arme des Älteren. Der warf einen Blick über die Schulter, sah die übrigen Männer vor ihm zurückweichen und selbst Rufus machte einen Schritt zurück.

„Er kommt mit mir", grollte der Dämon und schien keine Mühe dabei zu haben den jungen Mann hinauszutragen. Niemand stellte sich ihm in den Weg.


End file.
